Los Siete Pecados Capitales
by melikav
Summary: ¿Dragon Ball es un placer pecaminoso? Muchos lo acusan de sacrílego, pervertidor de mentes, y hasta satánico. Aquí les presentaré siete historias diferentes que le prueban a los que dicen esas cosas, que estan completamente en lo correcto. IRA UP!
1. ENVIDIA

¿Dragon Ball es un placer pecaminoso? Muchos lo acusan de sacrílego, pervertidor de mentes, y hasta satánico (y no me refiero precisamente a Mister Satán ;) Aquí les presentaré siete historias diferentes que le prueban a los que dicen esas cosas que están totalmente en lo correcto.

Espero les gusten, son pequeñísimas historias, independientes entre sí. Aquí está la primera. Espero que la disfruten.

Los personajes son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation / Fuji Tv

**Los Siete Pecados Capitales**

ENVIDIA

Pan y Bra, descendientes de las más poderosas familias de guerreros del Universo. En sus venas corría la sangre de una raza casi extinta, en sus manos la responsabilidad de mostrar respeto y honor a esa herencia. Habían sido amigas desde muy pequeñas, como Goten y Trunks se criaron prácticamente juntas. Pero las mujeres son distintas de los hombres y cuando las jovencitas llegaron a la adolescencia simplemente se distanciaron, no había un conflicto explícito como el del abuelo de una y el padre de otra. No había ni siquiera un roce de ideas como el de las matriarcas de la familia. Sencillamente las diferencias fueron creando en ellas perspicacias, dejaron de frecuentarse, los grupos de amigos cambiaron y el único contacto que tenían además de las reuniones de las dos familias se daba en la secundaria a la que asistían.

La Orange Star High School, aquella prestigiosa escuela a la que Gohan había asistido, una de las mejores de la región. Una pequeña sociedad dentro de la sociedad. Donde cada individuo es etiquetado y encasillado según su personalidad, estilo de vida y amistades. Esa circunstancia fue la que sutilmente y sin que se dieran cuenta las separó. Mientras Bra era vista como la más joven de una extraña, inaccesible, excéntrica y hermética familia de la que era mejor estar alejados, la imagen de Pan consistía en la nieta del gran campeón de las Artes Marciales, por sus venas corría la sangre del gran Mister Satán, salvador de la Tierra y objeto de adoración de millones.

Era como si de alguna manera se ponían de acuerdo para tener todas sus clases separadas, habían logrado mantenerse una fuera de la vista de otra en todas excepto en la de Deportes, las calificaciones de Pan en matemáticas bajaron su promedio por lo que no le asignaron la clase que quería, dándole una que debía compartir con se ex amiga.

Ese parecía ser un día como cualquier otro para Bra, llegó a la escuela en limusina –aun le quedaban un par de meses para obtener su permiso de conducir de aprendiz- bajó del auto y se encontró con las típicas miradas de desprecio, aquellos niños ricos parecían odiarla solo porque su familia tenía un capital mucho mayor al de las de ellos. Suspiró, caminó hacia su casillero, a unos metros de ella la vio, su némesis, tan despreocupada, nunca se dignaba a devolverle una mirada de odio, estaba ocupada recibiendo los cumplidos y halagos de todos.

Observó su horario, primero tenía Literatura y luego la temida clase de Deportes. Al sonar el timbre de finalización de las primeras clases, Bra se dirigió rápidamente al vestuario de gimnasio, sus pocos amigos estaban en otras clases así que en esa lección se sentía particularmente sola. Además siempre quería mostrar sus avanzadas habilidades producto de su genética saiyajin pero sus compañeros estaban tan ocupados besando el trasero de Pan que raramente se daban cuenta.

Entró al vestuario, no conversó con ninguna de las otras chicas, se limitó a ponerse su uniforme y salió rápidamente. Al llegar al gimnasio la profesora la felicitó por su puntualidad, le dijo que la mayoría de sus compañeras tardaban mucho arreglándose y conversando, lo que las hacía llegar tarde. Bra solo sonrió por el cumplido, si la profesora fuera un poco más observadora se daría cuenta de que la razón de su aparente puntualidad es que no tenía motivos para retrazarse, nadie quería conversar con la chica rara del grupo.

Minutos más tarde apareció la reina y sus descerebradas, así llamaba Bra a Pan y su séquito, ella, una princesa saiyajin, es la que debería ser adorada por todos, no esa nieta del soldado de baja clase, ¡Si supieran sus estúpidos compañeros quien era ella en realidad y quien era la tonta a la que seguían! En fin, Pan y sus descerebradas fueron las últimas en aparecerse en clase, pero no fueron regañadas por eso, al contrario, una vez que estuvieron ahí la profesora dio por comenzada la lección.

-Bien jovencitos, hoy les tengo una sorpresa especial, como han aumentado los asaltos cerca de la escuela, nos ha parecido que lo más recomendable es darles unas cuantas lecciones de defensa personal para que estén preparados –explicaba la profesora, mientras los estudiantes asentían, algunos con interés otros conversaban en susurros, otros simplemente le ignoraban- Pues bien, sin más que agregar les presento a su instructor, él es el hermano del profesor Hitaru de Algebra –todos miraron al recién llegado, un joven con apariencia de estudiante universitario, con ningún parecido al profesor de Algebra-

-Hola muchachos, soy Seizo Hitaru y les enseñaré algunas técnicas básicas que les pueden servir si son atacados por alguna persona que quiere dañarlos –Todas las jovencitas concentraron la mirada en él, un moreno de un cuerpo espectacular, una sonrisa impecable y una simpatía que le desbordaba- Comencemos, lo primero que deben saber es que todos tienen potencial para las Artes Marciales, solo deben conocer el cuerpo humano, saber sus debilidades y atacarlas en el momento justo –comenzó el instructor con la explicación-

-Yo quisiera que me enseñe su cuerpo humano –suspiró libidinosa una jovencita junto a Bra. Ella observó bien y se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía razón, el profesor estaba guapísimo, lo veía moverse en cámara lenta, no podía escuchar lo que decía, solo veía sus movimientos compasados, él seguía con sus explicaciones, ella perdida, creando fantasías en su mente. El oír el nombre de su rival la volvió a la realidad-

-Pan es la indicada para eso –afirmó sonriente la profesora- Ven, acércate niña –Pan se levantó de su asiento y fue al frente de la clase. Bra la miró con odio, seguramente iría a presumir sus habilidades de nuevo-

-Bien Pan, creo que serás una buena rival. Casi me asusta enfrentar a la nieta del campeón Mister Satán –el joven parecía caer en su hechizo, sus ojos cafés buscaron los azabache de ella-

-No te preocupes, seré piadosa contigo –la joven saiya sonrió, se puso en posición de defensa. Hitaru se acercó a ella, le aplicó una llave de rendición, la jovencita resistió por unos momentos y después se dejó vencer, no podía dejar en ridículo al instructor, a otro instructor talvez pera a ese definitivamente no-

-Muy bien Pan, te felicito, haz resistido mucho antes de caer –al joven le brillaban los ojos, para un hombre que entrena Artes Marciales encontrar a una mujer tan fuerte es un éxtasis. El ki de Bra se incrementó sin desearlo, Pan volteó a verla buscando el motivo de su molestia, nunca entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica-

-¿Que tal si lo intentamos de nuevo? –sugirió Pan al instructor, era necesario que diera una demostración más clara de su poder. El nombre de su abuelo estaba en juego. El maestro aceptó y en un rápido movimiento ella lo llevó al suelo, desarmándolo al sentarse sobre él. Hitaru sudaba recordando que era una menor de edad y los compañeros vitoreaban a la joven alabando sus habilidades. Bra estaba a punto de estallar-

-Creo que mejor me rindo, antes de que me aplastes –Sonrió acongojado el joven maestro- Mejor intentemos algo nuevo, vamos a dejar que alguno de ustedes ponga en práctica lo aprendido con su compañera como rival. Veamos… –comenzó a observar a los demás estudiantes, todas las jovencitas le rogaban con los ojos que las escogiera para estar cerca de él, y los muchachos también para estar tan cerca de Pan- Si, ven tu, la muchacha del pelo azul y la mirada fiera –señaló a Bra que se levantó sorprendida y sin saber en que momento caminó hasta el frente de la clase-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el instructor-

-Bra Briefs –respondió con molestia, odiaba que le recordaran su "mirada fiera"-

-Ok, Bra Briefs, quiero que practiques las llaves de rendición que mostramos hace un momento –le pidió sin imaginar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho-

-No te preocupes Bra, mi abuelito siempre me enseñó que nunca debo lastimar a los que son más débiles que yo –la muchacha le dijo sin aparente mala intención, sus compañeros la animaron por el comentario. Bra sabía que se refería a su abuelo Goku y no a Satán como creían los demás-

-¿Quién es débil? ¡Te demostraré lo que la hija de Vegeta puede hacer! –furiosa se abalanzó sobre ella, era la oportunidad de su vida, le cobraría todas las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar-

Comenzó con torpes patadas y puñetazos que eran esquivados con suma facilidad, Pan se preocupó un poco de que la furia de Bra delatara sus verdaderos poderes que siempre ocultaba religiosamente, nunca intentó mostrar una fuerza sobrehumana para no asustar a sus compañeros. La otra seguía en su irracional ataque, los maestros veían con terror como se desarrollaba la pelea. Bra no sabía pelear, era más fuerte de lo normal pero no poseía una pizca de técnica. Pan se limitaba a esquivar sus golpes, esperando que se calmara. Sin embargo, Bra en uno de sus arrebatos logró conectar un puñetazo directo a la cara de su oponente.

-Jajaja, la pequeña nieta del tercera clase no es tan invencible. ¿Qué diría el gran Goku si te viera ahora? Definitivamente el linaje marca la diferencia –Se burló Bra, sin tener idea de lo que en realidad pasaba-

Un hilito de sangre se deslizó por el labio de Pan. Los espectadores enmudecieron, los maestros se sentían incapaces de intervenir. Pan pasó su mano por su boca, observó su propia sangre y la furia se apoderó de ella. Cerró los puños fuertemente ¿Quién se creía esa novata para tratarla de esa manera? El saiyajin dentro de ella le pedía venganza por la afrenta recibida. Bra se reía por haber logrado dañarla, entonces Pan decidió atacarla sin contemplaciones, la joven Briefs apenas podía esquivar algunos golpes, la mayoría la impactaban sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No mereces llamarte hija del príncipe saiyajin. Eres solo basura –susurró al oído de la que fue su amiga, justo antes de darle un golpe final que la llevó a la inconciencia-

La batalla había concluido, los estudiantes gritaban apoyando a Pan, los maestros corrieron a atender a la muchacha desmayada, llena de pequeños cortes y moretones. La llevaron a la enfermería. Pan la observó en la camilla ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no se había controlado? Esa que iba ahí fue su mejor amiga, jugaron juntas, crecieron juntas. Se había dejado llevar, nunca la odió, ella era la que siempre insistía en su absurda rivalidad. Cometió el error de provocarla y su sangre saiyajin bloqueó su sentido común. Pensó en su abuelito, estaría muy decepcionado de ella. Corrió a la enfermería sin escuchar a sus tontos compañeros que solo querían festejar su victoria.

Cuando llegó la vio, inconciente aún, pero según la enfermera, estaba fuera de cualquier peligro, le dijo que en unos momentos llegarían sus padres para llevarla a casa. Salió de ahí rápidamente conteniendo las lágrimas, no podría darle la cara a Bulma y a Vegeta, eran como parte de la familia y de seguro le harían mil reproches.

Bra despertó en su cama unas horas después, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sabía que había perdido, que había sido humillada una vez más y todo por culpa de esa estúpida nieta de un clase baja. Es cierto, no merecía ser la hija de su padre, él nunca habría sido vencido tan deshonrosamente. Se sentía basura, ¿Por qué todos querían a Pan? ¿Que tenía de especial? Se sentía más bonita, más inteligente, más educada y sin embargo todos preferían a la tonta sin gracia que solo sabía dar patadas.

Dentro del círculo de amigos de su familia siempre escuchaba los comentarios de todos diciendo que Pan era una digna heredera de Goku, que había sacado su constancia y habilidad para entrenar fuertemente. En la escuela escuchaba lo grandiosa que era Pan, el centro de atención, la popularidad en persona. Incluso su hermano en una ocasión comentó con orgullo que Pan era el ejemplo que las mujeres saiyajin podrían seguir en el futuro. Y para terminar tenía un vago recuerdo de su infancia, en el torneo de Artes Marciales mientras Pan luchaba con un grandulón, ella buscó a su padre con la mirada para saludarlo, pero él estaba observando impresionado las habilidades de la pequeñita, sus ojos brillaban como visualizando a la próxima generación de guerreros saiyajin en aquella nieta de su rival.

Siguió llorando por lo que le pareció horas, escuchó a alguien aterrizando en su balcón. Alzó la mirada y era su padre. No quería darle la cara, pero eso a él no le importó, entró a la habitación, la observó con fastidio, detestaba verla llorar por lo que él consideraba tonterías. Antes de que ella comenzara con una explicación, él le habló.

-Eres una estúpida si no sabes escoger un rival antes de una batalla. Pan ha entrenado toda su vida, es una guerrera saiyajin, tu no eres más que una niña indefensa que tiene el honor de llevar mi sangre y no lo aprovecha. Si alguna vez piensas enfrentarla de nuevo, será mejor que estés completamente preparada para derrotarla -Sin darle tiempo de responder, Vegeta salió de la habitación, había sido duro con su hija pero era necesario, no se perdonaría que sus más grandes defectos se vieran reflejados en ella. Pero además no sabía como decirle, como hacerle entender que esa actitud lo hundió a él mismo en un abismo del que le había costado años salir. Esperaba que hubiera entendido bien lo que quiso decirle-

Bra siguió llorando su desgracia, ahora su padre también se avergonzaba de ella, no se sentía digna de su casta, en cambio Pan era la guerrera perfecta, el orgullo de todos. No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero ¡Cuando deseaba ser como ella!

FIN

-------------------------------

¿Qué tal? Solo me queda agregar que ciertamente Pan es uno de los personajes que más me molestan –generalmente estoy cerca de odiarla- pero quise darle al fic un enfoque diferente, pues si fuera ella la que envidiara a Bra sería un tema muy trillado, espero que les haya gustado este estilo de la historia.

Déjenme sus reviews por favor, estoy ansiosa por saber que les parecerá este pequeño experimento.

Nos leemos en el próximo pecado.

Besos de su amiga melikav.


	2. PEREZA

**Los Siete Pecados Capitales**

PEREZA

Yajirobe tenía sus metas en la vida muy claras: comer como si no existiera mañana y en la medida de lo posible, alejarse de todos los problemas. Al menos la primera meta era cumplida con toda cabalidad. En cuanto a la segunda, no es exacto afirmar que lo lograba siempre. Desde que conoció a Goku había conocido lo que es estar metido en problemas enormes, peleas sin sentido, porque ¿Qué sentido tenía ayudar a otras personas? No es que él fuera cobarde, más bien tenía sentido común ¿para qué enfrascarse en batallas con rivales no indicados? Eso era un suicidio y si no había una buena recompensa de por medio, intervenir se convertía en una estupidez. Pensaba esto cuando inclusive en ocasiones la estupidez se apoderaba de él y lo había llevado al borde de la muerte.

Sabía que su ideología era la correcta, por algo sus conocidos como Krillin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han habían perdido la vida en varias ocasiones, siempre se sacrificaron por otros y nada bueno salió de eso, ni siquiera marcaban la diferencia a la hora de la batalla. Así que, viendo esos ejemplos optó por una vida tranquila y libre de preocupaciones, o al menos eso creía él.

Cierto día, su benefactor el maestro Karin, decidió poner a prueba su actitud, llevaba muchos años tolerando a ese individuo en su Torre, no hacía más que comer y quejarse del mundo. Sabía que ese muchacho había decidido pasar ahí el resto de su vida en aras de procurarse una vida fácil y sin más provecho que levantarse de la cama para saciar su estómago.

Llamó a su discípulo a su presencia.

-Yajirobe, necesito que me hagas un favor, a cambio de la hospitalidad que te he dado por años, necesito que ayudes a uno de mis más antiguos amigos que se encuentra en necesidad –explicó el maestro gato, Yajirobe lo miró con apatía, eso sonaba a una misión y ya tenía planeado pasar su día de otra manera-

-¿Y que quiere que haga, viejo? –preguntó sin nada de ánimos-

-Quiero que vayas al norte, en la Montaña Kaho, encuentra al ermitaño que vive ahí y ayúdale con su problema –su tono era definitivo-

-¿Por qué tengo yo que ayudarlo? Deberías pedírselo a Goku, a él le encantan esas aventuras de andar salvando gente –volteo la mirada-

-Goku está entrenando muy duro para enfrentarse a los temibles androides que vendrán dentro de dos años, en cambio tu tienes mucho tiempo libre y suficiente poder como para hacer algo útil –le regañó-

-¿Y que gano yo ayudando a un anciano en peligro? –se cruzó de brazos-

-¡Eres un haragán y un mezquino! ¡Debes ayudar a los demás porque tienes la capacidad de hacerlo, es una obligación moral! –el maestro Karin lo golpeó con su bastón en la cabezota-

-¡Ah, ya lo sé! ¡Como fastidias! ¿Qué le sucede a su amigo? –preguntó sobándose la cabeza-

-Lo sabrás cuando estés allá. Ahora vete de una vez, si no lo haces no habrá más comida por aquí –el maestro dio por finalizada la conversación y se retiró a satisfacer su deseo más vergonzoso: jugar con su bola de estambre-

Yajirobe comenzó a maldecir su suerte, él no se consideraba a si mismo como un héroe, no era su obligación ni su llamado moral ayudar al necesitado, si alguna vez lo hizo fue por circunstancias específicas, pero el Gato le daba techo y comida, si bien en el pasado vagó por el mundo procurándose sus necesidades básicas, ahora prefería una vida serena pues la daba flojera aventurarse y convivir con otros seres humanos.

Empacó mucha comida, una brújula, un mapa, su Katana y más comida, así como alubias senzu por si las llegaba a necesitar. Con todo listo saltó de la Torre hacia el vacío, era la forma más fácil de bajar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, segundos antes de encontrarse con el suelo, lanzó una capsula que contenía una aeronave, y cayó justo en el asiento del conductor, un aterrizaje perfecto. Saludó a Upa y a Bora fieles vigilante de la Torre y marchó hacia el norte.

Tenía ya mucho tiempo de no conducir, su aeronave era un transporte rápido y eficaz, lo había comprado con el dinero que ganó dando entrevistas exclusivas sobre el aterrizaje de los saiyajin, años atrás. Ese día ganó comida y mucho capital por compartir los secretos de una posible invasión alienígena a la Tierra. Observó de reojo el mapa, la Montaña Kaho estaba muy lejos y odiaba conducir largas distancias, hacía que le doliera la espalda. Sin embargo, se resignó, tenía que cumplir con ese capricho de Karin o se enfadaría y eso no era conveniente, la última vez que se enojó con él lo obligó a limpiar toda la torre, hasta se sintió enfermo tras el esfuerzo. Además sabía que el felino lo mantendría vigilado por medio de los cántaros de agua que eran capaces de mostrarle cualquier cosa que quisiera ver.

Después de solo una hora de avanzar hacia el norte decidió detenerse, el hambre era insoportable y una prioridad, así que sacó parte de su comida y se preparó un festín al lado del camino. Ya se había alejado de toda civilización, solo veía a su alrededor un paisaje verde, árboles, montañas a lo lejos y el sonido constante de diversos animales, en especial aves. Observó unas que se veían realmente deliciosas, pero estaban en la copa de un majestuoso cerezo, así que decidió no escalarlo, era más grande el costo que el beneficio, pues eran solo dos pájaros pequeños.

Reanudó su camino y en unos ochenta minutos llegó al lugar, según el mapa, era el indicado. La montaña era imponente, su aeronave era incapaz de subirla ¡Tendría que hacerlo a pie! ¡Ni de broma! Pensó varios minutos en lo que haría, sacó un entremés para darse ánimo o ideas. Su mejor plan era ir en busca de Goku para que completara el pedido de Karin, estaba lejos de su casa, pero era mejor conducir hasta ahí que subir hasta la cumbre. Abordó de nuevo su vehículo, seguro de su decisión.

-¡Oye muchacho! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Desde hace años, nadie viene a mi montaña –un anciano habló a sus espaldas. Yajirobe se volteó, lo observó: era un viejo tigre de bengala de edad impredecible, sus ropas estaban gastadas, pero alguna vez fueron de artes marciales-

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Acaso es el ermitaño que vive en esta montaña? –Yajirobe preguntó al anciano, éste se sorprendió por sus palabras y lo miró con detenimiento-

-¿Te ha enviado el maestro Karin? –preguntó desconfiando-

-¿Usted conoce al maestro Karin? –era raro que ese viejo necesitara su ayuda, no se veía en peligro-

-¿Crees que si no lo conociera podría nombrarlo así sin motivo? –ese sujeto extraño comenzaba a enfadarlo-

-¡Detengámonos un momento! Debemos parar el interrogatorio, si solo hacemos preguntas no vamos a llegar a ningún lado –adoptó una pose de superioridad que al anciano tigre le dio desconfianza- Me parece que usted es quien vine a buscar. Me llamo Yajirobe y Karin me envió a ayudar al ermitaño de la montaña Kaho, que supongo es usted. –Bajó del vehículo, tomó su espada y se la puso en la cintura. Seguidamente se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del viejo-

-Tienes razón, yo soy quien dices. Aunque no puedo creer que Karin haya enviado a alguien como tú. No pareces muy fuerte –cuestionó al ver su estado físico-

-¡Cuidado con lo que dice! ¡Yo soy un gran peleador de las Artes Marciales! ¡He luchado contra muchos enemigos! ¡Inclusive con terribles seres de otros planetas! –presumió-

-Supongo que debo creerte. Sígueme, iremos a mi casa y te platicaré mi dilema –el anciano empezó a caminar-

-¿Tenemos que subir la montaña? ¿No le parece que está muy alta? –el pánico se apoderó de él al visualizar la cima, cientos de metros arriba-

-Mi casa no está en la cima, desde hace muchos años tuve que mudarme, _"problemas de invasión de terrenos en un área protegida"_ según el gobierno municipal, ahora vivo al pie de la montaña, estamos muy cerca –explicó el anciano tigre, Yajirobe suspiró aliviado, nada en el mundo lo haría subir, suficiente tenía con tener que escalar la Torre Karin cuando regresara, pues su aeronave era del modelo que apenas se eleva unos centímetros del suelo, nunca en vertical-

Llegaron a la humilde choza, escondida dentro del bosque de bambúes para evitar otra orden de desalojo, el ermitaño invitó a Yajirobe a entrar y éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad para pedirle comida. El viejo tigre le sirvió una sopa de hierbas y hongos de mala apariencia pero buen sabor, además de un té especial de esa región. Nuestro amigo se decepcionó de que no sirviera también carne de algún tipo, siendo un tigre, eso era de esperarse en lugar de comida tan vegetariana que no lo llenaba completamente. Una vez que comieron el anciano se dispuso a contar a nuestro amigo cual era su necesidad y de que manera podía ayudarlo.

-Agradezco que hayas venido. Te contaré: mi problema es que estoy muy viejo… –comenzó, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido-

-¡Eso se nota! ¡No tenía que venir hasta aquí para eso! Además me es imposible ayudarlo con la edad –se burló el guerrero-

-Eres un muchacho de opiniones sólidas, pero de muy mala educación. Ahora escucha todo mi relato, no es apropiado interrumpir cuando alguien habla –el joven hizo una mueca de fastidio, no estaba de ánimos para una charla larga, pero no tenía opción, decidió escuchar- Te decía que estoy viejo y no poseo ningún discípulo. Karin fue mi maestro cuando yo era un muchacho como tú, él me enseñó grandes lecciones y le debo mucho, pero con el paso de los años, me di cuenta de que no quería el contacto de la civilización, así que me mudé a esta montaña y comencé con entrenamientos más avanzados. Ahora poseo impresionantes técnicas que a falta de un discípulo, morirán conmigo –el anciano tomó un receso en su historia-

-Aún no veo cual es mi aporte aquí –intervino de nuevo Yajirobe-

-Si Karin te envió quiere decir que eres el indicado para que yo te transmita mis conocimientos, de otra manera se perderán –suspiró-

-¿Usted me quiere de discípulo? Pero yo he entrenado mucho, no tengo nada que aprender ya. Además, tengo una vida muy ocupada y me he alejado de las Artes Marciales –sacó de golpe todas las razones para desanimar al anciano-

-El maestro Karin es muy sabio, al igual que yo, debe presentir mi muerte y sin que se lo pidiera me ha enviado su ayuda. No puedes negarte, mis habilidades son necesarias para proteger la humanidad. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui egoísta al perfeccionarlas pero no utilizarlas para hacer el bien a los demás –se lamentó el anciano-

-¿Y de que tipo de habilidades estamos hablando? Porque yo conozco a otros peleadores que podrían estar interesados –dependiendo de lo que le dijera, le recomendaría a uno de sus amigos para que entrenara con él, así se quitaba esa obligación de encima-

-No deseo a otros peleadores, de ser dignos, el maestro Karin los habrían enviado, tienes que ser tú, aprenderás a dominar ampliamente tu ki y utilizarlo para pelear, a volar por los cielos, a curar con la mente y a sembrar hongos mágicos que restauran la energía, el poder de pelea y el ánimo –explicó ilusionado-

-Lamento decepcionarte pero esas técnicas no son nada del otro mundo. Si yo quisiera las poseería todas, pero soy un peleador retirado –se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza-

-Imagino que eres un peleador excepcional, pero todas mis técnicas son sorprendentes llevo 217 años perfeccionándolas, y si eres tan bueno como dices, podrás aprenderlas rápidamente y al unirlas con las tuyas serás el mejor –se emocionó el viejo tigre tratando de contagiarle su emoción-

-Lo lamento, pensé que necesitaba ayuda urgente y por eso vine, a mi no se me da eso de andar ayudando gente, ni mucho menos de meterme en entrenamientos complicados y peligrosos. Será mejor que me vaya, talvez alguno de los peleadores que conozco quiera aprender con usted. Les avisaré –se puso de pie dispuesto a irse-

-¡Espera! No puedo decir que entiendo tus razones, pero al menos pasa la noche aquí para que lo reflexiones mejor, lo que te ofrezco es un gran regalo, quizás cuando lo pienses veas que no sería inteligente desaprovecharlo –rogó el anciano felino, una tos repentina puso más dramatismo a las palabras-

-Está bien, me quedaré. De todas maneras me da flojera conducir de noche. Además ya se me acabó la comida que traía, será mejor que me dé más de esa sopa extraña –el ermitaño lo miró extrañado pensando en cual sería la intención de Karin al enviar a semejante personaje para que fuera su discípulo, si no estuviera tan viejo y tan enfermo iría a preguntárselo, pero en las condiciones que estaba le sería imposible emprender el viaje y subir la Torre-

Los guerreros no conversaron más, Yajirobe comió la reserva de comida del anciano y se durmió plácidamente, el viejo tigre se lamentó en silencio, su propio descuido y egoísmo harían que sus valiosas técnicas se perdieran para siempre. Debió buscar a otros peleadores interesados en que él fuera su maestro. O quizás debió casarse y tener hijos, pero el entrenamiento siempre fue lo primero en su vida, la prioridad era superar los límites, probarle al mundo que su técnica era la más efectiva, otra cosa que nunca hizo.

Talvez si hubiera ido a algún Torneo de Artes Marciales podría haber luchado con guerreros legendarios como el famoso Kame Sennin, el Rey Chapa, el misterioso peleador Jackie Shun o hasta había oído hablar de un poderoso niño llamado Goku. Él pudo haber sido otro de los nombres junto a esos, pero prefirió la soledad que ahora le cobraba la factura con intereses. Se durmió pensando en todo lo que su vida pudo haber sido, en el fondo sentía que ese muchacho Yajirobe algún día, cuando estuviera como él cercano a su muerte, también se arrepentiría por todas aquellas cosas que no hizo.

Llegó la mañana, el sol molestaba a Yajirobe directo en los ojos, por lo que tuvo que levantarse, ya extrañaba su cómoda cama en la Torre, tenía mucho tiempo de no dormir tan incómodo como esa noche. Buscó en el resto de la choza y el anciano ermitaño no estaba, mejor para él, después de pensarlo con detenimiento había decidido no involucrarse con las locuras de ese viejo. Se marcharía sin más, aunque a Karin no le gustara debió saber que él no estaba dispuesto a desgastar su ánimo y su cuerpo en entrenamientos poco productivos.

Salió de la casa dispuesto a activar su cápsula de aeronave para ir rápido a su hogar, ya extrañaba la deliciosa comida del gato. Como es de esperarse, no le sería tan fácil, el anciano se presentó ante él, solo había ido a los alrededores a recolectar algunas frutas, hierbas y hongos para el desayuno.

-Veo que has decidido irte. No es la mejor de las decisiones pero la respeto, supongo que mi error no merece una reparación –se lamentó-

-Oiga no se sienta tan mal, lo que pasa es que se equivocó de persona. Yo no quiero sobreesforzar mi cuerpo con su entrenamiento –bajó un poco la mirada, como si se avergonzara-

-Solamente un consejo antes de irte, jovencito "No hay camino que no se acabe si no se le opone la pereza" -recitó-

-No entiendo que quiere decirme –odiaba que le hablaran con esas frases sabias, nunca las entendía-

-Quiere decir que puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas en la vida, si dejas la pereza de lado y te esfuerzas por alcanzar tus metas –explicó con tranquilidad, buscando palabras para decirlo con simpleza-

-Ya he alcanzado todas mis metas. Adiós anciano, creo que algún amigo mío querrá ser su discípulo. Le diré que venga a buscarlo –activó la capsula del aeronave y se subió en ella-

Yayirobe salió rápidamente de ese lugar, dejó mucho humo tras de él. El viejo tigre se quedó observándolo, un muchacho extraño con pocas aspiraciones en la vida, era lo peor que podía existir "pereza mental y espiritual". Suspiró, ese no era su problema. Fue a buscar su cascada favorita para seguir reflexionando y esperando plácidamente su muerte.

El joven pensó en el consejo del sabio, se dijo a si mismo que él no era perezoso, solo que no le gustaba complicarse la vida, era mejor la tranquilidad, la paz, la rutina a los peligros de las batallas y entrenamientos extenuantes. Detestaba las críticas de sus "amigos" que le recriminaban su poca participación a la hora de defender la Tierra, así como el poco cultivo de sus habilidades, especialmente porque no controlaba bien el ki, ni siquiera para volar.

Sintió algo de compasión por el viejo tigre, era obvio que realmente quería compartir esos conocimientos. Enumeró mentalmente a sus amigos, Goku era demasiado fuerte para que esas técnicas le fueran útiles y los demás andaban en sus propios asuntos. De repente encontró al candidato perfecto: Ten Shin Han. Él no paraba de entrenar, su vida era ser más fuerte, de seguro algo de utilidad obtendría de ese ermitaño.

Se concentró mucho y logró sentir su ki. Estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí, sin exagerar se encontraba al otro lado del mundo. Iría a buscarlo luego, por ahora solo deseaba llegar a la Torre Karin para sentirse en casa, comer mucho y descansar lo suficiente. Después, cuando lograra juntar ánimos suficientes, le haría ese favor al anciano tigre. Sacó una alubia senzu y la comió, por lo menos le llenaría un poco el estómago. Odiaba conducir con hambre.

FIN

-------------------------------

¡Hola amigos! Les dejo esta historia de Yajirobe, siempre quise hacer algo de él, y esta fue la excusa perfecta para intentarlo con algo pequeño, la verdad me dio **pereza** hacerlo más largo o complejo. Imagino que no es un personaje querido por todos, pero yo le encuentro su gracia, me fascina su sentido común y sus frases llenas de veneno. Lo que me disgusta es lo que se plantea en el fic: las pocas ganas que le pone a las batallas y al entrenamiento, además nuestros amigos en DB son lo contrario a la pereza así que Yaji fue el personaje casi único que podía utilizar. Esperemos que busque pronto a Ten, antes de que el pobre tigre se muera sin discípulo. Mi expectativa es que al menos no hayan encontrado la historia aburrida. Por cierto el consejo que el ermitaño le da a Yajirobe es una frase del escritor Miguel de Cervantes.

Un aviso importante: les agradezco los reviews a la historia anterior, algunos me hicieron ciertas consultas y como estas historias son totalmente independientes entre sí, decidí que en la sección de reviews les respondería, para no hacer enredos, es como si yo me dejara un review a mi misma, pero no crean que he llegado a una personalidad bipolar XD, está firmado por mí pero es una respuesta para ustedes, espero le den una vista.

Nos leemos pronto, para que sigamos pecado juntos.

Besotes, melikav


	3. CODICIA

Los Siete Pecados Capitales

CODICIA

El imperio de Gran Mister Satán era muy poderoso, desde que se convirtió por primera vez en el campeón del Torneo de Artes Marciales XXIV sus ingresos habían subido drásticamente, pues a diferencia de otros ganadores de esa competencia, él se destacaba por su electrizante personalidad capaz de atraer a millones de fanáticos y de vender cualquier producto que respaldara con su nombre o con su imagen.

Pero convertirse en el salvador de la Tierra era otra historia, desde la finalización del Cell Game, logró afianzarse una verdadera fortuna, convirtiendo sus modestas empresas en compañías transnacionales de un renombre intachable. Se proclamaba a si mismo como el ser más poderoso de la Tierra y no había ninguna persona capaz de vencerlo. Pocos eran los que sabían que los verdaderos héroes eran unos que preferían el anonimato y sin esperar recompensa alguna estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas para salvar la de los demás.

Y es que ser un héroe secreto no es para nada rentable, así lo había descubierto la protagonista de nuestra historia, la androide C-18 había cambiado su estilo de vida, logró encontrar algo que no esperaba en su existencia: un verdadero amor, en Krillin pudo descubrir que poseía sentimientos que la hacían humana y vulnerable. Simplemente se enamoró y se casó con él; como siempre, los primeros años de matrimonio son sumamente felices y la llegada de su pequeña hija al mundo logró completar esa felicidad. Sin embargo, había una cosa que les faltaba y esa era dinero.

Krillin aunque era un guerrero retirado no se dedicaba a trabajar en nada, demasiada influencia de sus amigos lo había convertido en un hombre sin oficio. No podía quejarse mucho porque ella tampoco se visualizaba como una trabajadora de 9 a 5. Vivir en Kame House realmente no demandaba un gran presupuesto pero como toda madre ahora pensaba en el futuro, su hija crecería y necesitaría una buena educación, y todos los gastos que mantener a un descendiente requiere, además -para que negarlo- a ella siempre le habían gustado los lujos, bonita ropa, joyas y todo tipo de productos de belleza la hacían sentir bien consigo misma, pero desde que estaba casada había tenido que limitarse pues su hombre era honesto y no le permitiría nunca seguir hurtando todo aquello que quisiera como acostumbraba con su hermano.

Así que cuando Gohan les presentó la opción del Torneo de Artes Marciales, no lo pensó dos veces. Esa era la única oportunidad que tenían para resolver su futuro, harían lo único que sabían hacer: pelear. Fue muy fácil persuadir a su marido, aunque siempre se quejaba de que los saiyajin y Piccoro estarían ahí, al menos lo intentarían y tendrían una oportunidad. Sacó los números de sus posibilidades, fría y calculadoramente ordenó los lugares en que terminaría el torneo: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccoro –imaginaba que más o menos ese sería el orden- y después de esos cuatro se encontraba naturalmente ella. Además si la suerte los acompañaba, dichos guerreros se enfrentarían entre sí antes de las finales y talvez ella podía subir un lugar y Krillin acceder a la quinta posición, siendo que los cinco primeros lugares recibían premio.

Fue terrible entrar a un torneo como ese. Las veces que Krillin se lo había descrito no le mencionó la enorme cantidad de gente, el escándalo y la atención centrada en los peleadores. Además del simple hecho de ver a Goku entre ellos como centro de atención de sus "amigos" y para empeorar, molestándola con sus comentarios imbéciles. Pero bueno, decidió que nada la haría retroceder, ni siquiera las miradas lujuriosas de otros participantes que trataban de ligarla o de intimidarla por ser una de las pocas mujeres en la competencia de preeliminares.

La renuncia de los guerreros Z al torneo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle. Ahora sin duda llegaría al primer lugar sin despeinarse. Sin embargo, fue mejor aún estar en la final con Mister Satán. Lo había observado desde que llegó, era un idiota con ansias de fama como nunca antes había visto. Aunque un poco vergonzosa su actuación de tener que dejarlo ganar, la recompensa era suficiente. La urgente situación de Majin Boo le hizo retroceder en su intención de saldar cuentas con el supuesto héroe, pero en cuanto todo acabó no dudó en presionarlo hasta obtener de él la cantidad acordada, incluso un poco más por otros favores que le había hecho.

Al principio se sentía en las nubes, podía gastar cantidades ilimitadas de dinero en las cosas más banales posibles: primero renovó su guardarropa por completo, se llenó de las más hermosas joyas. Compró muchísimas cosas para su hija, que a ella le hacía más feliz el comprarlas que a su niña utilizarlas. Krillin casi no gastó nada, a diferencia de su mujer, él era una persona de gustos sencillos, se había criado sin opulencia, dedicado a sus entrenamientos y por eso no ambicionaba lujos. Solo se tranquilizó pues el futuro económico de su familia estaba asegurado.

Pero la felicidad completa es solo un truco que quiere vendernos la televisión, realmente no existe, en cuanto alguien logra todo lo que quiere en la vida es cuando en verdad se siente más insatisfecho. La apatía y el aburrimiento se presentan como cómplices de la rutina y cotidianeidad. C-18 había descubierto ese detalle, ahora no sólo era feliz con Krillin y su hija, sino que la felicidad la asfixiaba, nada nuevo ocurría en su vida, cero preocupaciones, nada de nuevos enemigos amenazando la Tierra, ni siquiera discutía con su esposo. Su rutina se estaba volviendo tranquila y automatizada.

Su esposo no entendía el motivo de su molestia, era cierto que nunca había sido la mujer más cálida, pero en los últimos días su frialdad se extendía como la niebla dentro de la pequeña isla de Kame House. Se preguntaba si la había presionado mucho al persuadirla a casarse con él y formar una familia, no se atrevía a preguntar sabiendo que la respuesta podía ser fatal para ellos. Siempre era difícil lograr que ella abriera sus sentimientos hacia él, pero como buen esposo él tenía paciencia, ponía sus necesidades antes de las propias.

C-18 estuvo muy pensativa durante varios días, sabía que en cualquier momento Krillin le pediría una respuesta a su actitud y no estaba lista para dársela, ahora, para mayor preocupación de su cónyuge, desaparecía todas las tardes y gran parte de la noche. Él asumía que andaba de compras, pues no tenía amigos, más que los compartidos que para ella eran simplemente conocidos. Su hija preguntaba por ella durante horas y Krillin solo podía decirle que pronto regresaría a casa.

Y así era, por las noches regresaba sin ganas siquiera de conversar o dar una explicación de la ausencia, logrando que la imaginación de su esposo formara los peores escenarios posibles: ¿tendría un amante?, ¿habría vuelto a lastimar a las personas?, ¿pensaba abandonarlos porque se había cansado de jugar a la familia?... Para el maestro Roshi, la situación no había pasado desapercibida, los cambios en la androide eran tales que decidió dar a Krillin un consejo no solicitado, de todas maneras siempre sería su discípulo y debía escuchar su sabiduría.

El viejo maestro, basado en su infinita ilustración, le recomendó entonces que simplemente siguiera sus pasos. Le dijo que su mujer tenía una personalidad muy difícil y que no le confesaría con facilidad lo que la molestaba, así que él podría seguirle cuando saliera de la casa y así se daría cuenta de primera mano de lo que sucedía. Krillin por supuesto se escandalizó con la propuesta, él era del tipo de esposo que confía en su mujer y la respeta. Sin embargo, fue suficiente que pasaran los días para darse cuenta de que la idea no era tan descabellada.

Sabía que su condición de androide le impedía a C-18 detectar a las personas por medio del Ki, lo cual implicaba que podía seguir sus pasos muy de cerca sin que se diera cuenta, siempre y cuando fuera cuidadoso. Así que un día juntó el valor necesario y emprendió esa misión. En la mañana C-18 atendió a la niña y se mantuvo alejada de él, sin siquiera saludarlo, al llegar la tarde salió de Kame House, activó una capsula de aeronave que recientemente había comprado y se alejó rápidamente de la pequeña isla. Krillin con cuidado comenzó a volar tras de ella, su corazón latía fuertemente, a esas alturas cualquier cosa podría encontrarse.

Tras casi una hora de viaje llegaron a Ciudad del Oeste, esto hizo que Krillin tuviera que subir mucho más arriba de las nubes para que nadie lo viera volando por los cielos tan tranquilamente. Su esposa se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, los jóvenes del "valet service" rápidamente se acercaron a su auto para encapsularlo y guardarlo, parecían demasiado amables, lo cual extrañó al ex guerrero, pues ella ni siquiera les dio propina.

Escondido tras un poste de luz, Krillin observó con detenimiento el edificio, era un lujoso hotel llamado "Real Paraíso". El sudor frío se apoderó de su rostro, entonces la teoría de que tenía un amante era completamente cierta. Sin embargo, debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, si toda su vida iba a caer en pedazos, al menos debía confirmarlo. Viendo que ella ya había entrado se dispuso a entrar también, recibió ciertas miradas de desprecio de los empleados del hotel, probablemente su ropa no era la apropiada para ese tipo de lugares. Pero su mirada de furia los persuadió de no hacer comentario alguno, a estas alturas, golpearía a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

No tenía idea de donde estaba su esposa, desapareció en solo unos instantes y ya no la veía por ningún lado. Se detuvo a pensar en su próximo movimiento, cuando una voz masculina lo enfocó en una escena varios metros más allá.

-Señorita 18, es un placer verla de nuevo por aquí –un atractivo joven le besaba la mano, Krillin lo miró con odio, estaban rodeados de gente pero ahora que los ubicó, pudo verlos con claridad-

-Bien Keith, creo que hoy soy toda tuya, ya que ni Jones, ni Steward podrán venir –le sonrió, Krillin palideció y comenzó a sudar de nuevo, entonces no era solo un hombre, eran varios. Eso era imposible, algo no estaba bien-

La pareja se alejó hasta el interior de lo que parecía una oficina. Krillin quiso acercarse mucho más pero dos guardas lo detuvieron. Sabiendo que no era conveniente hacer una escena, optó por tratar de sobornarlos, ni siquiera lo consideraron, la propuesta fue inmediatamente rechazada. Tuvo que tomar medidas extremas y mediante un movimiento rápido los desmayó, cuidándose de dejarlos contra la pared para que parecieran concientes.

Entró a la infame oficina descubriendo que no era tal, sino la entrada a otra parte del hotel, ahora estaba en un… ¿casino? Observó a su alrededor con confusión, decenas de hombres y algunas mujeres se encontraban en las distintas máquinas tragamonedas y en las mesas, concentrados en sus juegos de póquer, blackjack, ruleta y otros. Krillin observó a todos lados en busca de su esposa y finalmente la encontró, estaba en una mesa muy alejada de las demás, junto al joven de hace un rato apostando en la ruleta. Parecía feliz de ir ganando, lo sabía por la gran cantidad de fichas acumuladas.

El joven guerrero se acercó a ella con incertidumbre, no esperaba esa escena y en esos momentos las preguntas superaban a las respuestas.

-¡Krillin! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –gritó furiosa al verlo a solo unos metros de ella-

-¡No se preocupe señorita 18, la protegeremos! –un inmenso hombre vestido con traje formal se interpuso entre la mujer y su esposo. Otros sujetos de similar apariencia lo imitaron, sacando descaradamente sus armas-

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡18 exijo una explicación! –se puso serio, los presentes se sorprendieron ante la demanda del recién llegado, los centinelas no se movían ni un milímetro-

-Déjennos solos –ordenó en voz baja la mujer, todos a excepción de Keith, el joven que la acompañaba desde el principio se marcharon de la mesa-

-¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? Yo podría quedarme y brindarle seguridad –Keith le susurró-

-No seas estúpido, tu nunca me servirías para defenderme. Además, este imbécil escandaloso es mi esposo –le regañó la androide. Krillin solo observaba tratando de entender la situación-

-¿Su esposo? Ya entiendo, discúlpeme –el joven se alejó de la mesa, quedando la pareja sola-

-¿Y bien? Vas a explicarme que haces montándome un escándalo y una persecución –demandó la mujer-

-¿Yo, explicarte? Tu eres la que debería decirme que haces aquí en este sucio ambiente, rodeada de esos hombres extraños –espetó enfadado-

-¿En realidad quieres saberlo? No creo que eso sea cierto –se burló con un tono malévolo-

-Merezco la verdad. Eres mi esposa y me debes un mínimo de respeto. Al menos por nuestra hija –las lágrimas iban a traicionarlo pronto-

-¡Eres tan dramático Krillin! Ven, vamos a mi oficina y te contaré todo –su tono cambió ahora a uno amable, indicándole una puerta al fondo de la enorme habitación en donde estaban. Su esposo la siguió aún confuso pero sabiendo que era mejor hacer lo que decía-

Entraron a una oficina exquisitamente decorada. Krillin cada vez entendía menos, no podía creer que ella trabajara ahí, eso parecía, pero debía de haber algo más. Ella se sentó sobre el escritorio, él permaneció de pie, reflejando en su postura, su intranquilidad.

-Como habrás notado esto es un casino –le sonrió la mujer-

-Claro lo noté. ¿Acaso aquí has estado todo este tiempo?

-En realidad si. Pasé de ser una apostadora profesional e invicta a ser la administradora general –explicó ante la inquisidora mirada de su pareja-

-¿Administradora General? ¿Eso quiere decir que trabajas aquí? ¿Por qué habrías de ocultarme algo así? –quería creerle pero le era difícil-

-No seas tonto, yo no trabajo aquí, al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Yo simplemente compré este lugar

-¿Lo compraste? –preguntó Krillin más confundido que molesto-

-Si, es muy rentable. Todos los clientes son gente estúpida que viene a gastar todo su dinero aquí. En poco tiempo el dinero que gané en el Torneo de Artes Marciales se triplicará y entonces seremos trillonarios –pocas veces su esposo la había visto tan emocionada-

-Pero ¿por qué me ocultaste algo así? Yo te habría ayudado, siempre te apoyo en lo que quieres –aún quería discutir los problemas maritales, le importaba bien poco el ser "trillonarios" viendo que su matrimonio estaba en peligro.

-Yo sé como eres, y no te habría gustado el negocio. He tenido que ser muy dura con todos aquí y de seguro no querrías saber –volteó la mirada-

-¿De que hablas, 18? –preguntó asustado-

-Bueno, ya me has cansado con el interrogatorio, pareciera que te doy explicaciones. Así que solo te resumiré diciendo que no estamos en un negocio precisamente legal

-¿Esto es contra la ley? –preguntó de nuevo escandalizado, mirando a su alrededor-

-Lo que pasa es que en esta ciudad las apuestas están prohibidas, por eso en este hotel se hacen tan discretamente, pocos son los que saben que pueden apostar aquí –explicó la rubia-

-Yo pensé que había quedado claro que al casarte conmigo dejarías de lado todo lo ilícito, la verdad es que no puedo evitar estar decepcionado –endureció la mirada-

-Vamos Krillin, yo sabía que ibas a exagerar las cosas. Solo encontré una forma fácil de hacer dinero, tampoco es como que andemos matando gente, mi poder ha quedado demostrado de manera tan clara que no ha habido la necesidad

-¿Pero como lo demostraste? –se perturbó al pensar en el tipo de demostraciones de poder que había hecho-

-Nada del otro mundo, haber quedado en segundo lugar del Torneo de Artes Marciales es una parte, eso unido a un par de energy-ha y todos los miserables cobardes se pelean por la oportunidad de limpiar mis zapatos con la lengua. –se burló-

-Pues ¿que vamos a hacer entonces? No me parece que sigas en esto –pronunció serio pero sin subir la voz-

-La verdad es que no te estoy pidiendo permiso ni opinión, cuando acepté ser tu esposa sabías las condiciones, no soy tu esclava ni me someteré a tus caprichos –subió el tono, detestaba esos momentos en que trataba de decirle que hacer-

-¡No es un capricho! ¡Es la ley! Piensa en nuestra hija, ¿Qué pasa si te meten a la cárcel?-

-Nunca me dejaría atrapar de nuevo y eso lo sabes perfectamente –le dijo en tono seductor-

El joven Keith que al parecer era uno de sus más cercanos colaboradores irrumpe en la oficina ganándose una mirada de reprensión de la mujer, antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra, el agitado muchacho habla.

-¡Señorita 18, tenemos un grave problema! ¡Velásquez ha regresado, burló la vigilancia y viene hacia acá! –explicó con temor a uno de los matones más reconocidos de la región-

-¿Burló la vigilancia? –miró a su marido con sospecha, bien sabía que tuvo que noquear a algunos de sus fieles vigilantes de otra manera no lo hubiesen dejado entrar. Krillin se hizo el desentendido-

-Díganle que me dé unos minutos y voy a conversar con él personalmente –señaló la androide-

-¿Pero… como? ¿Usted sola? Eso es muy peligroso, de seguro anda armado y con eso ni Mister Satán podría –el muchacho mostraba verdadera preocupación-

-¿Cuestionas mi poder? No creo que desees otra demostración –sonrió señalando la rodilla de Keith, Krillin notó que el hombre cojeaba ligeramente-

-Lamento mi insolencia, haré lo que dice inmediatamente –reverenció a la mujer y salió rápidamente por la puerta que había entrado-

-Bueno Krillin, como ves tengo trabajo que hacer. Lo mejor será que si tienes algo más que agregar lo discutamos en casa –le dijo a su esposo-

-¿Quién es ese Velásquez? ¡Y por Kami ¿Qué vas a hacerle?!

-No te preocupes por eso, es solo un tipo de Sur, uno de los antiguos dueños del casino. Hablaré con él y se calmará –dijo tranquilamente-

-Pero dijiste que compraste el lugar. ¿Era mentira?

-No, eso es cierto, lo compré solo que algunos de los dueños no estaban muy de acuerdo. Ahora, de verdad debo irme –Se acercó a él y lo besó coquetamente en la mejilla, siempre le gustaba recrear aquella memorable vez-

Salió rápidamente a encontrarse con el mafioso que junto a sus hombres ya había subyugado a casi todo el bando de C-18. Krillin había quedado desarmado por ese beso y por toda la situación, sabía lo problemática que era su mujer y lo difícil que le era adaptarse a la sociedad, todos sus amigos se lo advirtieron pero el corazón no entiende de razonamientos…

Mientras pensaba detenidamente en lo que haría, unos desesperados gritos lo hicieron ir a ver lo que sucedía. La actitud de su amada esposa parecía más a la descrita por Miriai Trunks que a la que él conocía como la madre de su hija. En el piso sollozaba como un niño el tal Velásquez, un tipo de apariencia dura como los de las películas, pero totalmente minimizado por el dolor en sus piernas.

Los acompañantes del mafioso se rindieron ante la escabrosa escena de ver a su líder derrotado por la hermosa dama. Unos le juraron lealtad a 18 ahí mismo y otros, los que le habían servido más años, tomaron al abatido Velásquez y con un gesto de permiso de la androide se retiraron presurosos a darle atención médica. Krillin estaba realmente decepcionado de lo que veía, pero sus sentimientos se mezclaban con una pizca de orgullo al ver que su mujer tenía el respeto de todos y un poco de excitación al verla en esa posición de poder absoluto, aunque quisiera negarlo parecía que había nacido para eso.

La androide se sintió observada, volteó y efectivamente tras ella estaba su esposo con esa multitud de sentimientos que se reflejaban claramente en el rostro.

-No hay nada más que ver aquí, vuelvan todos al trabajo si no quieren terminar como el estúpido que se atrevió a retarme –gritó a los presentes que obedecieron de inmediato- Y ustedes –se dirigió a los que recién le habían jurado lealtad- díganle a Velásquez que la próxima vez no romperé sus piernas sino que aplastaré su cabeza como si fuera un huevo crudo –los aludidos asintieron y se retiraron también-

-Supongo que eso es lo que llamas "administrar el lugar" –preguntó su amado sobreponiéndose a todas las impresiones que se había llevado en el día-

-Para extender mi dominio y hacer crecer nuestras ganancias, de vez en cuando es necesario quebrar algunos huesos, pero para tu tranquilidad nunca es un daño permanente. Ese tipo estará enyesado un tiempo y luego se recuperará en un 100

-¿Entonces vas a seguir en este negocio? –suspiró resignado-

-Hasta que ya no pueda sacarle más ganancias, o hasta que me canse del ambiente… lo que ocurra primero –le sonrió-

-¿Crees que vale la pena? –preguntó Krillin tratando de adivinar donde terminaría todo realmente-

-Si supieras la cantidad de dinero que genera esto no me lo preguntarías. En poco tiempo seré la mujer más rica de la región –se deleitó pensándose llena de lujos, casi como en las caricaturas donde literalmente nadaban en dinero-

-Nos vemos en casa –decidió retirarse derrotado-

-Dile a Maron que hoy llegaré temprano, y le llevaré el helado de fresa que me pidió –le dijo mientras el otro se alejaba pensando en las excusas que daría a sus amigos si se enteraban-

Pero nada de eso importaba al final, él conocía a su esposa, la amaba como era, con todos esos defectos y actitudes reprochables. Además, lo más seguro es que pronto se cansara de todo eso y volvería a la vieja rutina de cotidianeidad. Al salir del hotel, vio a más secuaces de Velásquez esperando una oportunidad para irrumpir en el clandestino casino, de seguro aún no habían visto como quedó su líder. "Pobres idiotas" pensó el ex guerrero, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por desprecio que sentía por ellos…

FIN

-------------------------------

¿C-18 codiciosa? Me parece que si, lo vimos en el Torneo y en la película 11 donde le cobra a Satán mucho dinero por salvarle la vida y otros favores. ¿Apostadora y líder de una mafia? Pues esa es la parte _fic_, me da la impresión de posee las cualidades necesarias para serlo ;)

Por cierto, ahora que hablamos de C-18 me parece la ocasión perfecta para recomendarles el fanfic "Reflexiones de Dos Androides" de Bulnatt; una excelente visión de estos personajes.

Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia y que pronto me acompañen en las demás para que sigamos viendo a nuestros héroes caer descaradamente en el abismo del pecado.

Gracias por leerme y más aún por dejarme sus comentarios, los respondo en la sección de reviews

Saludos, melikav


	4. LUJURIA

**Los Siete Pecados Capitales**

LUJURIA

Era increíble haber organizado una excursión con todos los amigos, una monumental labor lograr que los guerreros accedieran y descansaran unos días en una isla paradisíaca. Pero Bulma Briefs sabía que su influencia en el grupo era tal que podía lograrlo –aún cuando irónicamente fue en casa donde tuvo que esforzarse más para lograr las vacaciones-. Así que ahí estaban, los más grandes héroes del Universo, los verdaderos salvadores de la Tierra retozando bajo el sol, sobre la arena y junto al mar.

Observó a sus amigos de reojo: Yamcha no había perdido su forma a pesar de haber abandonado los entrenamientos, no pudo evitar ahogar una risita al recordar sus andanzas de juventud, momentos en los que ese cuerpo fue completamente suyo, se lo sabía de memoria pues había recorrido cada centímetro. Mister Satán era el éxito de todas las mujeres en esos momentos, aunque a ella no le parecía la gran cosa. Miró al suyo, su Vegeta, estaba cada vez mejor, la edad le sentaba maravillosamente, nunca antes se había puesto un traje de baño y verlo así le hacía sentir como le nacía el calor en las entrañas y le subía a las mejillas como una quinceañera.

Fue entonces cuando volteó la mirada, ahí estaba también él, no podía pasar desapercibido, su fiel amigo Goku. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio con su apariencia de adulto, estuvo tentada de dejar a Yamcha y enseñarle a ese inocente jovencito otras artes para cultivar su cuerpo, unas que esta segura, el muchacho desconocía. Suspiró, en aquel entonces Chichi le robó la oportunidad sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Sin embargo -lo veía ahora- los saiyajin tenían algo, al menos esos dos, bellezas salvajes, destilaban sensualidad pura, distintas pero iguales. Se mordió los labios cuando lo vio quitarse la camiseta para meterse a nadar. Sus pensamientos se intensificaron.

-¡Mami, mami! ¿Vamos a dormir la siesta? –su pequeña hija la sacó de sus pensamientos. Enfocó su vista en ella. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó a la niña en brazos-

-Si cariño, te llevaré al hotel –la chiquilla, exhausta de tantas aventuras se quedó dormida rápidamente en sus brazos. Bulma la miró y se sonrojó. Ella era una mujer comprometida, con dos hijos ¿Cómo tenía ese tipo de pensamientos sucios? Llegó a su habitación de hotel, puso a la niña en la cama y entró a la ducha, un poco de agua fría calmaría sus impulsos-

Salió de la ducha y se acostó junto a la pequeña, ella también necesitaba un breve descanso de media tarde. Rápidamente se quedó dormida, fue como esas veces en donde se sabe que se está soñando pero no se quiere despertar aún, se visualizó a si misma en la playa en que estuvieron más temprano, volteó a ver a todos lados con curiosidad, fue en ese momento cuando lo vio, Goku se acercaba a ella, estaba completamente desnudo, y sin cruzar una palabra le hizo el amor salvajemente. Cuando terminaron, satisfecha se acostó en el pecho de su amante, se acercó a él para besarlo y se dio cuenta: ¿Qué demonios? ¡No era Goku, era Vegeta! ¿Cómo era posible aquello? El príncipe le sonrió y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo ya desnudo.

¿Dónde termina un sueño y cual es la realidad? Entreabrió los ojos, confundida, sentía como unas manos recorrían su cuerpo, ahora parecían más reales las caricias…

-Vegeta –susurró dejándose llevar, sueño o realidad, ya no importaba. Sintió como le quitaban la ropa y la llenaban de besos y pequeños mordiscos. Abrió los ojos al fin- ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde está Bra? –se sobresaltó, él solo la miraba con intensidad-

-Hace raro se fue con Pan, yo entré y como susurrabas mi nombre me vi obligado a atenderte –siguió explorando ese cuerpo como si fuera nuevo para él-

-Yo… soñé contigo –murmuró saboreando aún el bizarro sueño-

-Entonces hagamos esos sueños realidad –el saiya se empeñó en su labor, llevándola al éxtasis por lo menos tres veces-

Despertó sobresaltada, aún se preguntaba si fue sueño o realidad, observó a su pareja, dormía profundamente, desnudo entre las sábanas. Sonrió, detestaba despertar confundida después de algunas sesiones de sexo intenso, pero a él le encantaba dejarla exhausta hasta que literalmente se durmiera en sus brazos.

Pero ahora se levantó más llena de energía, a pesar de que era de noche, se vistió y desencapsuló un proyecto pendiente, siempre acostumbraba llevarse el trabajo a cualquier lado, su mente le demandaba permanecer ocupada. Tomó sus herramientas, observó los planos y de pronto una loca idea se apoderó de ella. Era una idea tan pervertida que no se atrevía a ponerla en palabras ni pensamientos concretos, así que decidió dejarse llevar, sus manos trabajaban sin parar, primero dibujando en papel el diseño, lo cual logró en un cuarto de hora, después con las piezas que tenía para el proyecto de la compañía lo armó con destreza, tardó solo unos minutos más.

Contempló orgullosa su creación, se preguntaba si serviría correctamente, le daba miedo utilizarlo y que algo saliera mal. Nunca había creado una máquina que pudiera apaciguar su calentura, pero ahí estaba, miró el artefacto ahora con vergüenza, sólo a ella podía satisfacer una cosa como esa. Cualquiera la censuraría, Vegeta la mataría si supiera cual era su plan. Su imaginación volaba, su ansiedad se incrementaba, no podía esperar para utilizar "eso".

La luz de la mañana se coló en su ventana, había logrado conciliar el sueño, después de horas de pensar en su invento y en el uso que le daría, finalmente se durmió. Pero ahora los primeros rayos de sol la despertaron. Se lanzó de la cama para poner en práctica su idea. Observó a Vegeta, vio la ropa de entrenamiento en el piso, de seguro se había escabullido algunas horas en la noche para entrenar, así que ahora estaba dormido profundamente por lo que era el momento perfecto. Acercó su artefacto nuevo a él y rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta lo encendió.

El príncipe no tuvo conciencia de nada, el primer paso estaba listo. Ahora venía el segundo paso: salió de su habitación y fue a la de su hija, rápidamente la preparó para que fuera con Gohan, Videl y Pan a ver las ballenas, por Trunks ni se preocupó, ahora que había cumplido 18 años estaba en una etapa incontrolable. Seguidamente buscó la habitación de hotel de Goku y tocó la puerta. Él la atendió, saludándola con una sonrisa.

-Bulma ¿Despierta tan temprano? –cuestionó Goku sorprendido-

-Goku, necesito hablarte un segundo –se sonrojó copiosamente- Es un secreto, acércate –el confiado Goku se acercó a ella. Bulma vio la oportunidad perfecta, sacó su nuevo juguete y lo puso frente a sus narices, antes de que nuestro saiya pudiera siquiera protestar-

"_Vas a fusionarte con Vegeta, cuando seas parte de Gogeta tendrás sexo con Bulma, la complacerás en todo lo que te pida. Cuando termine la fusión, te vestirás, regresarás a tu cuarto y nunca recordarás nada de lo sucedido" _–una voz robótica salía del pequeño aparato-

Unas penetrantes ondas invadieron el cerebro del poderoso saiyajin, rápidamente cayó en un inevitable trance. En su cabeza se repetía la orden y se dispuso a cumplirla de inmediato. Salió en busca de Vegeta para comenzar la fusión. Bulma lo observó sorprendida, caminó tras él hasta la habitación. Según sus órdenes, Vegeta lo esperaba listo para fusionarse. Ella reflexionó por un segundo ¿Qué había hecho? Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, observó los pasos de la técnica, hipnotizada por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ya no sería capaz de detenerlos, aunque quisiera.

Y así nació de nuevo el Gran Gogeta –inserte aquí típica música de victoria y esperanza que ponen con cada fusión-

-Yo no soy Goku ni Vegeta, soy el instrumento nacido para tu satisfacción –pronunció el ser, haciendo que a Bulma le flaquearan las piernas-

Enseguida se abalanzó sobre ella, todas las dudas, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento se esfumaron con el primer apasionado beso. El guerrero era tan atractivo que ella se excitó de inmediato, tenía los mejores rasgos de cada uno, lo miraba a los ojos y veía en él al hombre que amaba, solo que ahora dotado de una sensualidad extra y una ternura tan marcada que le parecía desconocida pero realmente añorada.

Además era incorrupto, aunque formaba parte de ambos, Gogeta como individuo era virgen. Bulma no había tenido uno así desde Yamcha, la idea la estimulaba sobremanera, ella sería la que le enseñaría las artes eróticas y no solo eso, sería la única que probaría los labios de ese nuevo e inexperto amante. Pero eso no era más que una fantasía de su parte, el guerrero tenía dentro de sus recuerdos, las experiencias de ambos hombres, y aunque nunca las había puesto en práctica tenía las mejores capacidades de hacerlo.

Lo primero que le pidió fue que le susurrara cosas sucias al oído, el solo hecho de escuchar las voces entremezcladas estuvo a punto de provocarle un clímax. Sabía que Goku no conocía palabras como esas, la mente de Vegeta estaba tras de eso, sin embargo, le decía cosas tan obscenas que ella nunca había escuchado del príncipe saiyajin, ¿entonces de donde provenían? Su cuerpo le exigía a su mente "time out" Así que ya no iba a analizar nada, ahora se dejaría llevar…

Era su esclavo, hacía todo cuanto le pedía: duro, suave, tierno, fiero, podía pedirle todo, así que en cuestión de segundos pasaba de un estilo a otro haciéndola gritar con un delirio más allá de lo que había experimentado en su vida. Comenzó a revisar en lo profundo de su mente las más oscuras fantasías, Vegeta había cumplido tantas que casi no le quedaban ideas, sin embargo si había una que siempre fue un tabú para ellos. Le ordenó entonces a Gogeta que se transformara en Súper Saiyajin, Vegeta nunca lo hizo por temor a lastimarla, pero Gogeta obedeció sin cuestionar, no tenía más remedio, bajó su ki al máximo y dejó que el brillo dorado lo cubriera. Ahora uno de sus mayores anhelos se concretaba, tener a un Súper Saiyajin a sus pies, le fascinó dominarlo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pero la mayor sorpresa de todas fue cuando ya con todas sus ocurrencias satisfechas, le pidió que lo hiciera a su estilo, de la manera que él quisiera, no era justo ser egoísta, así que lo dejó a él jugar con sus reglas. Pero no solo era altruismo de su parte, la curiosidad le demandaba saber los límites de ese saiyajin, que hasta el momento la había complacido como no podía haberlo imaginado. Parecía que no se cansaba…

"Límites" esa era definitivamente una palabra desconocida para Gogeta. No podía creer los impulsos naturales que ese hombre llegó a tener, la llevó a un placer que rayaba en la perversión, en un momento sintió temor de que la torturara o que la lastimara, pero el calor en la sangre era más potente que la razón, así que lo dejó hacer lo que deseara. Podía detenerlo con una palabra, pero no tuvo la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

El guerrero sonreía como si ella fuera el enemigo a vencer, la verdad es que ella no era tan difícil de desarmar o persuadir, simplemente estaba a sus pies. Él se tomó en serio eso de dar las órdenes. La "obligó" a satisfacerlo con su boca, la única objeción de Bulma es que no quería acabarlo tan pronto, sabía que si comenzaba no había nada que la detuviera, para su tranquilidad el primer clímax del hombre no lo dejó para nada cansado, parecía que podía seguir indefinidamente.

Ahora literalmente la llevó al techo de la habitación y la penetró en una postura irracional, si le apetecía podía hacerla caer y ella terminaría quebrada o muerta, sentía un miedo que la estimulaba aún más, especialmente porque él con una mano sometía fuertemente sus muñecas para que no se moviera y con la otra le tapaba la boca para que nadie escuchara esos gemidos convertidos en gritos de placer, temor y dolor. ¿Ser esclava o esclavizar? Había probado ambos lados y no se decidía.

Ese sujeto era un depravado, lo supo cuando vio en su boca gotas de sangre, la había mordido en el trasero tan fuerte que su piel no lo resistió, Bulma lo retó con la mirada y con toda su fuerza, ayudada de sus afiladas uñas rasguñó su espalda. El saiyajin gimió de placer por esa acción y la castigó con embestidas brutales, ella sintió que la desgarraba por dentro, esos jugos que escurrían de ella bien podían ser de sangre pero no iba a confirmarlo, pues nada la detendría en esos momentos, unos lagrimones salían de sus ojos, pero el saiyajin ni se inmutaba.

Uno de sus ya incontables orgasmos estaba al máximo cuando un resplandor envolvió al poderoso guerrero, segundos más tarde se separaron. No pudo haber un mejor final. Los saiyas aún en el trance hicieron lo último que decía las órdenes en su cabeza: Goku se dirigió a su propia habitación y olvidó todo y Vegeta se quedó acostado, inmediatamente se durmió junto a ella, olvidó todo también.

Con dificultad Bulma se levantó del lecho dejando a uno de sus amantes ahí, todo el cuerpo le dolía, se fue al tocador y tomó un largo baño en la tina, nunca en su vida se había sentido más sucia, pero tampoco se había sentido nunca más satisfecha. La adrenalina era la que la mantenía aún en pie. Sus partes íntimas muy inflamadas le ardían de dolor, tenía marcas de dientes en diferentes partes del cuerpo y unos moretones en las muñecas, pero sonrió de todas maneras, fue una experiencia única y no podía arrepentirse aunque todos sus conceptos morales así se lo demandaran. Cuando salió del baño su vista se fijó en su pequeño dispositivo de control mental, el más grande de sus inventos, el juguete sexual que más placer podía proporcionar. Sabía que debía destruirlo.

Comenzó a secar su cabello, observó el desastre de la habitación, parecía que ahí se había librado una terrible batalla, de alguna manera así había sido. Reflexionó, Gogeta si que sabía aprovechar el tiempo, 30 minutos fueron suficientes para acabarla, aunque solo por capricho, debería inventar algo que extendiera el tiempo de la fusión. Se detuvo en seco y tomó el pequeño invento en sus manos _"Debo parar esto ahora, voy a destruir el juguete…" _–lo miró con indecisión-_ "pero no lo haré hoy… quizás otro día" _–lo guardó en la profundidad de su maleta de cosméticos-_ "Me pregunto si Piccolo de verdad es un organismo vegetal en su totalidad… creo que por el bien de la ciencia debería tratar de descubrirlo" _–pensó maliciosa mientras sonreía lascivamente-

¿Fin?

-------------------------------

Hola Amigos, espero haber cumplido el objetivo de presentar algo libidinoso. Lo admito, quizás se me pasó la mano con el concepto, pero vieron que no fue tan explícito ¿Saben por qué no fue explícito? Porque si solo lo insinúo entonces ustedes tienen que imaginarse el resto: ¡Pecadores! ¡Lujuriosos!

Kawaii Destruction y Bulnatt me suplicaron que fuera lemon de Vegeta y Bulma haciéndolo en todos los rincones del planeta, la verdad es que quería hacer algo más lujurioso que eso –que con esa pareja imagino es lo normal XD- y esto ya se me había ocurrido desde hace mucho, además, chicas, supongo que como es Gogeta, las complací a medias.

Les dejo la definición de lujuria en la que me basé: "Es usualmente considerada el pecado que incluye pensamientos o deseos obsesivos o excesivos de naturaleza sexual. La lujuria puede llevar a compulsiones sexuales o sociológicas y/o transgresiones incluyendo adicción al sexo, adulterio y violación." (Wikipedia) Creo que cubrí casi todas en este fic XD

Espero haberlos impulsado al pecado con este capítulo, ¡Vale! ¡Al confesionario, amigos!

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, y como ya es común en este fic, respondo sus reviews en la sección de reviews precisamente.

Besos, melikav


	5. IRA

**Los Siete Pecados Capitales**

IRA

_Las grandes hazañas de los saiyajin se han perdido en las páginas del tiempo, pocos son los que conocen a ciencia cierta la grandeza de los que adoptaron este planeta como suyo y lo defendieron hasta el final, nadie los recuerda y es mejor así, solo nuestras familias aún guardan la memoria de los grandes guerreros, no obstante, son apenas leyendas y cuentos que han pasado por tradición oral y que cada uno de nosotros, descendientes de la más poderosa raza del universo, utilizamos para hacer dormir a nuestros niños por las noches._

_Siempre les cuento a mis nietos, tataranietos -o quien lleva la cuenta, la longevidad traiciona mi lucidez- sobre mi padre, el gran Goku, aquel que salvó el Universo en innumerables ocasiones y que un día, después de increíbles hazañas desapareció con la magia del Dragón, además les hablo mucho sobre mi maestro Piccolo, ese descendiente de Namek que me adoptó cual si fuera su propio hijo y que no solo de batallas sino de la vida misma fue mi mentor, también les cuento algunas historias de Vegeta, el príncipe sin reino que siempre estuvo entre esa línea del bien y el mal, sorprendiéndonos con cada uno de sus accionares. _

_Pero nunca hablo mucho de mi mismo, al lado de estas míticas figuras me siento pequeño, sé que en un momento fui más poderoso que todos ellos, pero eso no importa, nunca dí la talla, por eso talvez no cuento mis batallas, así que ahora es distinto, les voy a contar mi batalla con Cell, mi momento de gloria, para el que quizás nací, si es que nacemos con un destino, esta batalla era probablemente el mío._

_Comienzo estas memorias. Primero quiero agregar que mi amigo Dende me ha inspirado a hacerlas, me ha pedido que como un recuerdo de nuestra amistad, le escriba unos pensamientos de una parte importante de mi vida, ya estoy viejo y probablemente él presienta mi muerte. He decidido hacerlo y con otro propósito añadido: dejar a mis descendientes una pequeña reflexión, un ejemplo de cómo me he analizado a mi mismo y he pensado en un momento que haya cambiado mi vida._

_La verdad es que pude haber escogido una historia más alegre que me permitiera ejemplificar lo feliz que he sido en mi vida, una historia que una vez que fuera leída demostrara que no importan las adversidades, siempre se puede salir adelante, siempre se puede derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se interponga ante nosotros, pero entonces esa sería una historia más como de mi padre. La mía es distinta, he escogido narrar un capítulo de mi vida como guerrero, unos momentos que más que cualquier otros lograron marcar mi paso por este mundo, unos momentos que talvez llegaron a justificar mi simple existencia. Mis descendientes se sorprenderán quizás de que en esta figura tan intelectual y seria, con una vida tan ordenada exista una historia de guerrero…_

Cuando recuerdo las enseñanzas de mi padre, no puedo evitar que se reduzcan a una sola cosa: "enfádate" Eso es lo que religiosamente me decía antes de una batalla. Parecía que la única posibilidad que yo tenía de salir victorioso era cayendo en el más bajo de los instintos saiyajin, la ira pura. Ese sentimiento que se entremezcla a las ansias de venganza y que no permite al cerebro un buen funcionamiento.

Siempre he sido una persona correcta, he optado por el camino honorable, he sido un buen estudiante, un buen hijo, esposo, padre, abuelo, ser humano y hasta un guerrero compasivo que solo pelea si es absolutamente necesario hacerlo. Por eso el error de mi vida es tan sobresaliente, ese fue quizás mi mayor pecado, pero no solo el más grande sino que prácticamente el único importante.

Cuando tienes sangre de saiyajin en tus venas, el poder puede nublar tu juicio, el saborear esa energía inagotable dentro de tu cuerpo puede hacer que pierdas la razón, la posibilidad de poder matar a alguien casi solo con la voluntad del pensamiento te hace sentir omnipotente, sé que mi padre lo ha sentido, pero su alma es tan pura que un sentimiento así no logra corromperle, Vegeta siempre estuvo en contacto con sus raíces y no veía lo incorrecto de esos pensamientos, talvez esa era una mejor forma de sobrellevarlos.

Es por esto que la sangre saiyajin puede ser una maldición, es como si dentro de mí luchara por apoderarse de mi capacidad de razonamiento, si no fuera por mis raíces humanas sé que estaría perdido, por eso es que yo soy diferente, más débil espiritualmente que mi padre, esa vez me dejé caer en la tentación, cierto era que yo odiaba pelear, pero Cell me había obligado a hacerlo y había hecho que la bestia dentro de mí se apoderara de mi razón. El poder corrompe y yo en ese momento perdí mi inocencia.

Nunca en toda mi vida me sentí más poderoso, ni siquiera cuando estrené mi estado místico sentí la seguridad de ese momento, la satisfacción de tener en mis manos la vida de un malvado y poder hacer con ella lo que se me antojara… ese fue el comienzo de mi error.

Me deleitaba ver la mirada de terror en sus ojos, temblaba de miedo ante mí, su cerebro no estaba preparado para procesar que yo, un chiquillo de diez años, era capaz de acabar con su perfección, él había cometido un error también, había pecado de ingenuo al retar a un alma tranquila pero que era capaz de convertirse en el mismo demonio si era provocado.

Las enseñanzas de mi maestro pasaron por mi cabeza en esos momentos, siendo yo un niño pequeño que no había abandonado nunca la calidez de su hogar, me entrenó como si de un salvaje se tratara, me enseñó las más variadas formas de hacer sufrir a un enemigo, pero esa instrucción nunca me fue tan clara y necesaria como en esos momentos.

No solo era sed de venganza, porque objetivamente puedo decir que tenía todo el derecho de tomar esa vida en mis manos, pero no, era más que eso: yo quería hacerlo sufrir, suplicar, arrodillarse ante mí y clamar por mi perdón, nunca se lo concedería, yo no era como mi padre al perdonar la vida de los enemigos, yo había sido instruido por el más grande guerrero de Namek y entre sus enseñanzas, la piedad no sobresalía.

¿En donde estaba mi bondad, mi sentido común? El saiyajin dentro de mí pedía sangre, tortura, venganza, el ser humano debería haber gritado compasión pero mis oídos se cerraban ante tal posibilidad. Así fue como la ira me cegó y llevó a mi padre a la muerte.

Hasta hoy es algo que no me perdono, me digo a mi mismo que el destino de él era morir, por eso en el futuro de Miriai Trunks él también había muerto, pero en el fondo de mi conciencia aún guardo ese resentimiento hacia mi mismo. Hice que Goten perdiera la oportunidad de criarse con su padre, odiaba ver a esos pequeños ojos inocentes preguntándome por él, sentía un puñal en mi corazón cada vez que me cuestionaba porque no estaba con nosotros cuando él nació.

Yo era la causa, mi odio y mi poca capacidad de entendimiento me hizo confiarme, me han dicho toda la vida que soy muy inteligente y fue mi estupidez la que casi le cuesta la existencia a nuestro planeta. No sé como cambié tanto en cuestión de segundos, la muerte de C-16 fue el detonante, pero la manera en que mis amigos eran lastimados ante mis ojos era imposible de tolerar.

Cuando mi padre me llamó a pelear, proclamándome como aquel que vencería a Cell, poniéndome por encima de todos los demás presentes -de todos los grandes guerreros presentes debo agregar- sentí inseguridad, es cierto que la batalla recién finalizada no había sido inalcanzable para mí, pero no podía creer que fuera verdad que mis poderes superaban incluso a los de mi padre. Con valor acepté el desafío, una parte de mí odiaba pelear pero otra me decía que yo era el único que podía hacerlo. Mucho tuvo que suceder para que mi verdadero poder despertara.

Cal y Arena. La ira me permitió despertar al monstruo dormido dentro mí, me dejó vengarme de ese maldito por todo el daño que había hecho a la humanidad, pero esa misma ira unida a la soberbia propia del súper saiyajin más poderoso, costó la valiosa vida de mi padre, héroe hasta el fin, guerrero sin temor a la muerte. Lloré desconsoladamente pero mi desgracia se acrecentó en solo instantes al comprobar que el enemigo había sobrevivido a la auto-explosión a la que lo guió su desesperación, mas no así el héroe.

"Una terrible pesadilla en pleno día", no hay forma más precisa para describirlo, Trunks había muerto, mis amigos veían al demonio con terror sin siquiera intentar detenerlo, sabia decisión debo decir, no querían aumentar las filas de los caídos. Vegeta estaba fuera de combate y yo al menos a él le había salvado la vida. Me visualicé en el Otro Mundo cuando me pidió disculpas por causarme problemas, es de esos momentos en que uno dice "este es el Apocalipsis, no hay nada más que hacer"

Pero entonces su voz me hizo surgir, como un ángel del más allá me hizo creer en mi mismo. El odio que sentí se transformó entonces en esperanza y deseos de finalizar aquella pesadilla, mi papá, Goku, hablaba sin encontrar descanso eterno hasta que la terrible amenaza fuera contenida.

Cell, ese ser que se autoproclamaba perfecto, fue la víctima de mi poder. Merecía aún más sufrimiento por todas sus maldades, no fue el más malvado enemigo, pero fue el que me tocó vencer. La luz del Kame Hame Ha de la esperanza cegó su vida para siempre. ¿Yo era un héroe? No, nunca he podido verme a mi como tal, muchos insisten en que me lo crea, pero el sacrificio de mi padre ensombrece cualquier recuerdo positivo que pueda tener de esa batalla. El orgullo que por mi sentía mi maestro fue reconfortante, pero el dolor de la pérdida me acompañó largo tiempo.

Una terrible culpabilidad se apoderó de mí, siempre sonreí a los demás aparentando resignación, pero en mi interior los sentimientos de culpa nublaban mis días, ni siquiera mi madre lo sospechaba, solo mi mentor fue capaz de darme las necesarias palabras de apoyo que con el tiempo calaron en lo profundo de mi conciencia permitiéndome salir adelante y entender que mi padre estaba mejor en el Otro Mundo y que todo en la vida sucede por una razón, quizás mi pecado estaba previsto y justificado en la historia escrita por los amos del universo.

Nunca sentí otra vez una ira como aquella, nunca volvía a pelear tampoco de esa manera. Mi destino quedó finalizado aquel maldito día en que permití que la más baja de mis pasiones me hundiera en un abismo del que solo el tiempo me permitió salir.

FIN

Konnichiwa!!

Ahora que hablamos de pecados hago una confesión: este capítulo "IRA" era en realidad un fic que iba a llamarse "Legado" lo tenía en el congelador desde hace tiempo así que lo saqué, lo terminé y ahora es uno más de los pecados, da lo mismo al final ;)

Espero sus comentarios, es la primera vez –espero que no la última- que publico algo sobre Gohan.

Respuestas a su reviews, en esa sección precisamente (¡Vaya! ¡LUJURIA dio bastante de que hablar!)

Felices Vacaciones a los que todavía las tienen. (Espero que las aprovechen leyendo muchos Fanfics)

Yo por mi parte les cuento que me encuentro más ocupada de lo que he estado antes de mi vida: dentro de exactamente 10 días hago la defensa pública de mi tesis, además de eso, estoy trabajando a tiempo completo, pero el año apenas empieza y eso como que dá energía extra. Sobra decir que lamento no actualizar en otros fics, pero espero hacerlo a finales de mes, cuando salga de la defensa.

¡Nos leemos! Y a riesgo de sonar como Goku: "Manden por favor sus buenos pensamientos"… No voy a hacer una Genkidama, pero siempre he creído que las buenas vibras ayudan, y tengo un pánico contenido por lo de la tesis… Ya no los canso con el tema…

Besos. Melikav


End file.
